The invention relates to a drill frame for driving bores for different or alternating functions with a rig that accommodates a carriage for the sliding drill head, the drill hammer or other drill instrument arranged thereon with a rotating gear and with a drill tool detachably connected to the drill instrument in the form of a bit, a roller bit or a ring cutter, and with a clamping and crushing device for the drill rod arrangement.
Bores are driven into mountains or into the ground for various reasons. It is known, for example, to drive wells for crude oil or natural gas using roller bits, to perform core borings using ring cutters, and to use 3-winged cutters or bits where they are required due to the hardness of the rock. It is also known to drive bores for example with bits in order to then add explosives and extract the crushed rock with suitable devices once the blasts have been performed. Such blast bores are used when driving tunnels and when driving sections in underground mining, but also in places where ores or minerals are extracted in open pit mining. It is further known to use rod magazines in which individual drill rods are held, which are taken out of the rod magazine, swiveled into the bore axis and then connected to the remaining drill rod arrangement so as to be able to drill gradually further into the rock. Here of course, the rod magazines also serve the purpose of detaching the individual drill rods when the rod arrangement is being pulled, and then storing them again for the interim. Connecting and detaching the individual drill rods is accomplished by means of familiar clamping and crushing devices. Inserting the explosive after the bore has been driven is especially difficult in bodies of water because it must be ensured that the individual packages or bundles of explosives are in fact deposited in the very bottom of the bore. After driving the bore with the roller bit or the bit, a ring cutter should be used to create the prerequisites for enabling the packages of explosives to be flushed down to the very bottom of the bore hole. Therefore in the case of such bores, bits, roller bits, and ring cutters need to be kept available and be connected to the drill rod arrangement as needed. To do so manually requires much effort and is difficult even when utilizing crane systems or the like, especially since the connection and detachment in the frame of the clamping and crushing device requires exact positioning of the individual parts.